Sunrise in the Darkness
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: Izuku takes note of All Might being a bit distant and in his own thoughts as they cuddle. He's sure that something is troubling him. What can he do to calm the storm in the hero's heart...? [DekuMight]


**Summary:** Izuku takes note of All Might being a bit distant and in his own thoughts as they cuddle.

He's sure that something is troubling him. What can he do to calm the storm in the hero's heart...?

* * *

 **DEKUMIGHT WARNING!**

I know this ship hits a sore spot for a lot of people, so **if this ship isn't for you** or you have great disdain for it...

 **Please** don't waste your time on this and **read something you _will_ enjoy**. No point in making yourself miserable. ^^;

* * *

I hope this goes without saying: This is a fictitious relationship, **_don't_** emulate this in real had taken Midoriya's room, and the soft breathing of the two bodies huddled up close to each other were the only sounds that occupied the room. The green-haired teen had clung comfortably to his significant other, laying himself along the person who had claimed his heart for so long as they leaned back against the headboard of Izuku's bed. As he'd nuzzled against the other's chest, there was something that had started to nag at him. The way that the other person's hands were lazily laid across the boy's thighs and the slackness of the embrace was.. Off… Izuku looked upwards towards the other's face, seeing the almost skeletal silhouette of his hero's face.

Even with how dim the room was, the teen could tell that there was something strange with the way All Might was looking up at the ceiling. Almost as if he was staring off at something that was looming ahead of him down some perilous path. At least, with the way his eyes glowed with an unnatural, amazing shine of hope for justice, it was easy to see when they were clouded with doubt and worry. Picking himself up a bit to slide upwards on All Might's body, Izuku lifted his hand to lightly touch upon Toshinori's cheek and lightly caress it, the motion catching the blond by surprise before he'd turned his eyes down to the boy, smiling softly but still holding that same look of trepidation in his eyes.

"All Might? Is… something the matter?"

"My boy, what would make you ask such a thing?"

"I can see it in your eyes… You were never really good at lying anyways. N - Not that I'd want you to be…"

Toshinori seemed to be taken aback by this statement. It didn't show at all in the darkness, but Izuku could tell that the man was blushing with embarrassment. For as long as the boy had been with his teacher, Midoriya had always known that All Might was prone to hiding things from him as a form of protection. What Izuku had always failed to tell his master-turned-lover, however, was that it annoyed the boy to no end whenever he'd done that. The fact that something was bothering All Might now, though, was as obvious as the sun on a clear day. Holding Toshi's cheek reassuringly, Midoriya had leaned in and kissed All Might's chin softly, before moving the next kiss to his cheek, then his nose, then finally his forehead.

"Young Midoriya… I..."

"I don't know what you're worried about, All Might… But I feel the safest that I could ever feel when I'm with you, and I don't want you to carry whatever weight you have on your own. How could I ever be the next Symbol of Peace if I can't even support the one person who I care about the most?"

In that moment, the darkness that had gripped All Might's soul had ceased its hold and appeared to dissipate in the soft warmth of Izuku's words. The hero's arms had regained strength and wrapped around Midoriya's waist, holding the boy close in an affectionate embrace before his lips had pushed forward to lightly press into Izuku's. The kiss filled Izuku with an immeasurable happiness and - for what felt like an eternity - there was nothing that could ever be more important. All Might pulled away and ran a hand through Midoriya's curly locks, brushing some of it out of the way so that he could look directly into the boy's eyes.

"I was worried about what would happen if other people found out about us… They wouldn't understand… They would take you away from me and we'd be separated, Young Midoriya… It could ruin any future you have and I don't have it in my heart to allow that to happen, my boy… I-"

Izuku had put his finger up to All Might's mouth and held it to the hero's lips to shut him up. The beaming, cheerful smile that Izuku had was barely visible, but he knew that All Might could feel it. He would be the shield and spear for his beloved that would keep away all of those worries and keep him safe.

"Then don't let it happen."

The simplicity of those words seemed to make sense to the boy, and it appeared to have clicked in All Might's head as well, since they had gone back to the kiss and their bodies pressed into each other so closely. As the two of them held each other and the kiss, sleep began to beckon the boy. It had been a long day, and they both had quite a lot to face in the coming days. Midoriya knew, though. As long as he'd always had his Symbol of Peace, there would be nothing they could not overcome. With that final thought and as he'd curled up against All Might's body comfortably, he'd allowed sleep to take him and to let dreams hold his mind as closely as Toshinori held his body.

* * *

 **Comments, Follows, Faves, etc are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
